Daddy Is My Sex Partner
by JongkaleeSjr21
Summary: Oh Jongin terkejut mendapati mantan kekasihnya, Shin Yoomi yang mendatanginya ke tempat 'kerja' untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban Jongin terhadap kesalahan yang mereka perbuat saat pesta pelepasan Siswa disekolahnya dulu. HunKai Fanfiction!
1. Prolog

_**Daddy Is My Sex Partner**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Summary :** Oh Jongin terkejut mendapati mantan kekasihnya, Shin Yoomi yang mendatanginya ke tempat 'kerja' untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban Jongin terhadap kesalahan yang mereka perbuat saat pesta pelepasan Siswa disekolahnya dulu._

 _ **Rate:** M_

 _*ps: Maaf marganya di ganti, demi mendukung alur cerita._

 _It's Hunkai Fanfiction!_

 _Oh (Kim) Jongin_

 _Oh Sehun_

 _Shin Yoomi (Oc)_

 _Jeon Yuri (Oc)_

 _And others._

 _Happy Reading guy's~_

…

…

…

"Akhh.. K-kris.. ahh..". Seorang pria manis dengan surai madu tengah mendesah erotis di bawah kukungan pria bertubuh tinggi dan tegap. Peluh terus mengalir dari pelipisnya, bibinya terbuka lebar untuk mendesah. Rasa lelah telah terasa namun rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan lebih dominant karena hujaman brutal yang dilakukan pria dihadapannya.

"K-kau terlalu nikh.. mathh.. ahh baby..". Hujaman brutal itu terus berlangsung hingga keduanya merasakan nikmat yang tiada tara ketika keduanya mendapatkan puncaknya.

.

.

_Daddy Is My Sex Partner_

.

.

"Anggap saja ini bagianmu untuk merawatnya, selama ini kan aku yang merawatnya. Lagipula, calon suamiku tidak menginginkan dia". Jongin hanya menatap pria didepannya dengan tatapan datar, merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang berada didepannya saat ini. Bagaimana bisa ia memiliki seorang anak bersama mantan kekasihnya, sedangkan dulu ia melakukannya saat usianya 17 tahun.

"Jadi... siapa namanya?". Jongin menatap Yoomi dengan tatapan malas.

"Oh Sehun".

.

.

_Daddy Is My Sex Partner_

.

.

 _"Ck! Penampilan nerdnya membuatku muak!. Aku tak menyangka jika benihku dulu berubah menjadi pria menyedihkan seperti Sehun"_. Jongin memandangi penampilan Sehun yang tidak sesuai dengan prediksinya, ia fikir anaknya akan terlihat gagah dan tampan. Namun, yang dihadapannya malah pria berkaca mata dengan baju seragam yang dimasukan dan rambut klimis miliknya menambah kesan nerd pada diri Sehun.

"Bisakah kau merubah penampilanmu Sehun?". Jongin berucap tegas kepada Sehun selayaknya seorang ayah yang gagah.

"Apa aku terlihat menjijikan? Jika iya, kenapa kau terima aku diasuh olehmu saat mom datang padamu? Seharusnya kau tolak saja dulu, setidaknya aku masih bisa tinggal di rumah grandma". Hening, setelah Sehun berkata dengan jelas dan menyakitkan untuk Jongin akhirnya suasana Hening menyelimuti mereka.

.

.

_Daddy Is My Sex Partner_

.

.

"Setidaknya jika kau ingin melakukan sex dengan pelangganmu jangan disini! Sewalah Hotel! Aku ingin belajar dengan tenang!". Sehun membating pintu kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi terkejut dari dua orang pria yang tengah terdiam di sofa.

.

.

_Daddy Is My Sex Partner_

.

.

"Ahh.. Sehun.. more.. ahh ahh". Jongin terus mendesah karena hujaman penis Sehun di holenya. Jongin sedikit tak percaya, ternyata putranya yang terlihat nerd dapat melakukan adegan ranjangan dengan liar dan gagah.

"Shh.. teruslah mendesah engh.. akan ku gagahi kau hingga pagi... ahh". Sehun menggeram nikmat akibat pijatan-pijatan yang ia rasakan di penisnya.

"Ahh.. gagahi aku enggh sampai shh pingsan Sehun ahh.. penuhi aku denganhh sperhh mah mu.. anghh". Sodokan penis Sehun di lubang milik Jongin semakin brutal akibat dirty talk yang Jongin ucapkan, mendengarkan Jongin mendesahkan namanya saja sudah membuat dirinya kalang kabut, dan sekarang ditambah dengan dirty talk yang keluar dari bibir manis Jongin membuat Sehun semakin bernafsu untuk terus melaju-mundurkan pinggulnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Baru prolog ya~ btw makasih buat kakak **winter_al** soalnya udah mau Kasih saran buat ff ini. Aku juga masih harus banyak belajar nulis ff dari kakak heuheu~_

 _Em, buat ff yang lain maaf aku pending dulu. Bukannya gak mau update sih, cuma.. berhubung lagi gak mood dan badan kurang sehat jadi ff nya dipending dulu. Ini aja ff bikinnya iseng wkwkwk._

 _Ok, makasih udh nyempetin baca ff buatanku. Sampai jumpa di Chapter depan._

 _*ps: ff ini bakal lanjut sesuai respon readers_


	2. Pengganggu

_**Warning! Mature Content!**_

 _Happy reading guy's~_

...

...

...

"Akhh.. K-kris.. ahh..". Seorang pria manis dengan surai madu tengah mendesah erotis di bawah kukungan pria bertubuh tinggi dan tegap. Peluh terus mengalir dari pelipisnya, bibinya terbuka lebar untuk mendesah. Rasa lelah telah terasa namun rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan lebih dominant karena hujaman brutal yang dilakukan pria dihadapannya.

"K-kau terlalu nikh.. mathh.. ahh baby..". Hujaman brutal itu terus berlangsung hingga keduanya merasakan nikmat yang tiada tara ketika keduanya mendapatkan puncaknya.

Setelah mengatur deru nafasnya, pria manis bersurai madu itu pun segera memakai kembali pakaiannya.

"Kau ingin pergi kemana?". Pria yang lebih tinggi darinya bertanya tanpa menolehkan wajahnya dari arah langit-langit kamar hotel.

"Kau tau perkerjaanku Kris dan aku yakin kau pasti tau jawaban dari pertanyaanmu barusan". Pria manis itu bergegas untuk pergi namun pergelangan tangannya digenggam erat oleh pria yang ia sebut dengan Kris itu.

"Kali ini siapa lagi?". Kris mendudukan dirinya ditepi ranjang dan menarik Jongin untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Seorang duda kaya". Jongin tersenyum bangga setelah mengatakan hal itu, seolah-olah ia telah mendapatkan hadiah lotre.

"Kai, menikahlah denganku. Harus berapa kali kukatakan padamu untuk berhenti dari pekerjaanmu ini dan menikahlah denganku. Aku akan menjamin hidupmu, kau bahkan dapat berganti merk mobil disetiap bulannya dan ju-". Ucapan Kris terhenti karena kecupan singkat yang diberikan Jongin tepat di atas bibirnya.

"Aku tak ingin terikat dengan siapapun Kris". Senyuman Jongin perlahan terkikis dan tergantikan oleh tatapan tanpa ekspresi apapun.

"Baiklah, kau keras kepala. Uangnya akan ku transfer besok". Kris berulang kali menghela nafas. Sebenarnya ia sudah terlalu sering mendengar ucapan Jongin yang persis seperti itu, dan rasanya tetap sama... perih.

Satu kecupan mendarat di atas bibir Kris, Jongin tersenyum manis dan mengucapkan terima Kasih dengan nada manjanya. Dan setelahnya ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Kris sendirian.

.

.

_Daddy Is My Sex Partner_

.

.

Jongin turun dari mobil mewahnya tepat didepan sebuah club malam dipinggiran kota, penampilannya kali ini benar-benar menguji pria manapun untuk menyentuhnya, tapi sayangnya Jongin itu tipe pemilih terhadap partner sex nya. Kemeja putih transparan dengan kedua kacing atas yang terbuka serta celana jeans ketat melekat di kaki jenjangnya membuat kesan sempurna terhadap sosok Kim Kai ini.

"Hai Kai, bagaimana kabar lubangmu?". Jongin mendengus pelan mendengar ucapan frontal keluar dari mulut jalang milik sahabatnya, Baekhyun.

"Kau terlalu mau tau tentang lubangku Baek, jika kau iri katakan saja". Baekhyun berdecih mendengar kata-kata arogan milik Jongin.

"Ck, lubangku bahkan lebih ketat daripada lubangmu yang selalu di sumpal oleh penis besar yang haus akan lubang perawan". Jongin tak ambil pusing dengan perkataan Baekhyun, ia tau obrolan ini tidak akan berakhir jika lawannya adalah Baekhyun.

"Terserah kau saja Baek. Minggir aku ingin menemui Sumber uangku". Jongin mendorong bahu Baekhyun pelan, ia pergi menjauh melewati Baekhyun begitu saja.

"Hah, anak itu benar-benar". Baekhyun menghela nafasnya perlahan saat menatap punggung sempit Jongin menjauh dari padandangannya dan mulai tertelan oleh keramaian Club.

"Hai Baekie, ada waktu untuk bersamaku manis?". Senyuman Baekhyun melebar saat mendapati pria berbadan tinggi dengan senyuman lima jarinya yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah idiotnya, Park Chanyeol.

"Chanyeolie.. Aku merindukanmu, terlebih dengan adik kecil yang berada di selangkanganmu". Baekhyun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan meremas selangkangan Chanyeol.

"Akh, kita ke hotel sekarang!". Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan cepat menuju mobilnya. Namun, tiba-tiba Baekhyun kembali manarik tangannya.

"Ada apa?". Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang terdiam.

"Shin Yoomi". Baekhyun berucap lirih.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?". Chanyeol bertanya, dan sialnya di abaikan oleh Baekhyun.

"Yeol, maaf aku tak bisa melakukannya sekarang. Aku janji lain waktu akan melakukannya denganmu". Baekhyun pergi begitu saja setelah mengatakan hal itu.

"Ya! Baekhyun kau ingin pergi kemana?". Chanyeol berteriak kepada Baekhyun tapi tetap saja di abaikan oleh Baekhyun.

"Oh sialan. Bahkan penisku sudah berdiri". Chanyeol mengumpat dan mengusap penisnya dari luar celana.

"Lihat saja, besok akan kubuat si Byun itu tidak bisa berjalan berminggu-minggu karena ku bobol lubangnya dengan penis besarku!". Chanyeol segera pergi dari tempat itu dengan mobilnya.

Baekhyun menghampiri seorang wanita yang tengah celingukan seperti sedang mencari seseorang.

"Yoomi-ah?". Baekhyun memanggil wanita itu untuk memastikan apakah ia salah orang atau tidak.

"Byun Pendek?!". Wanita itu memekik saat melihat Baekhyun tepat berada dihadapannya. _'Heol, sepertinya aku tidak salah orang'_ batin Baekhyun.

"Hey! Sopanlah sedikit aku ini kakak tingkatmu bodoh!". Yoomi hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas saat Baekhyun berteriak dengan suara melengkingnya.

"Ya tuhan, gedang telingaku sepertinya akan meledak. Kau itu kakak tingkatku saat aku SMA dulu, lagi pula aku berbicara berdasarkan dengan fakta..". Pandangan Yoomi terarah dari kaki Baekhyun hingga kepala. "..Kau bahkan terlihat lebih pendek dari sebelumnya". Baekhyun mengumpat mendengar kalimat laknat yang terucap dari bibir wanita menyebalkan yang berada tepat dihadapannya itu. Baekhyun memang akan selalu menang jika beradu argumen dengan Jongin tetapi jika dengan wanita dihadapannya ini ia akan kalah jauh.

"Ck!, ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ingin mengulang masa SMA eoh?". Yoomi tersenyum menyebalkan-menurut Baekhyun-.

"Bukan, aku sedang mencari Jongin. Temanku bilang ia sering datang ke club ini, kau melihatnya tidak?". Baekhyun menyerit saat Yoomi menyebut nama Jongin, setau Baekhyun mereka sudah lama tidak berhubungan. Lalu, untuk apa wanita ini mencari Jongin?.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar dengannya". Mengerti dengan eksperi yang ditunjukan oleh Baekhyun, akhirnya Yoomi mengatakan maksud kedatangannya mencari Jongin.

"Oh begitu, ayo masuk". Baekhyun berjalan memasuki club itu yang di ikuti oleh Yoomi dibelakangnya.

Bau alkohol dan asap rokok menyapa Indra penciuman Yoomi ditambah lagi dengan dentuman musik yang begitu keras menyapa gendang telinganya. Bukannya Yoomi tidak pernah pergi ke tempat seperti ini, tapi terakhir kali ia pergi ke tempat seperti ini sudah lama sekali.

"Itu dia". Baekhyun menunjuk tepat kepada dua orang pria yang tengah bercumbu di sofa berwarna merah maroon yang berada di sudut tempat ini.

Yoomi dan Baekhyun berjalan beriringan menuju ke dua pria itu, terlihat jelas bahwa kedua pria itu tengah terjebak dalam hasrat mereka masing-masing.

"Hoy! Kai ada yang mencarimu". Jongin seolah tuli ia tetap saja melanjutkan kegiatan untuk saling memangut bibir pasangannya. Bahkan sekarang ia tengah duduk di atas pangkuan pria yang berada di hadapannya.

"Aku tak menyangka, ternyata semenjak aku pergi kau berubah menjadi lelaki menjijikan seperti ini Oh Jongin". Badan Jongin menegang mendengar suara wanita yang telah lama tidak ia dengar terlebih wanita itu menyebut nama aslinya.

Jongin turun dari pangkuan pria itu, pandangannya mengarah ke wanita di samping Baekhyun.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini!". Hardik Jongin terhadap Yoomi.

"Memangnya kenapa? Toh ini adalah tempat umum, tak ada yang melarangku untuk datang kesini". Yoomi menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Ah, terserah kau saja. aku pergi". Jongin melengnggang pergi melewati Baekhyun dan Yoomi begitu saja. Ia bahkan sudah tidak perduli dengan pria yang tadi bercumbu dengannya tengah meneriakan namanya berulang-ulang.

.

.

_Daddy Is My Sex Partner_

.

.

Disinilah Jongin berada, di apartemen miliknya dengan Yoomi dan sosok pria asing berada di hadapannya. Setelah dirinya pergi dari club tadi, Baekhyun mengejarnya dan mengatakan bahwa Yoomi datang ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Aku tak ingin berbasa-basi. Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan nona Shin?". Tanya Jongin to the point.

"Hell, ternyata kau tetap sama seperti dulu Jongin em.. Atau mungkin aku harus mengaggilmu Kim Kai? Tck! Tak kusangka ternyata efek diriku ini sangat besar ya bagimu sampai-sampai kau mengubah namamu dan margamu". Yoomi tersenyum mengejek di akhir kalimatnya.

"Kau tak perlu mengurusi hidupku, cepat katakan apa mau mu?". Jongin memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Ia malas sebenarnya untuk meladeni Yoomi. Mantan kekasihnya ini menyebalkan memang, dan sialnya Jongin pernah tergila-gila padanya.

Shin Yoomi adalah mantan pacarnya saat kelas 2 SMA dulu. Dulu, Jongin benar-benar mencintainya namun kini rasa cintanya berubah menjadi rasa benci karena Yoomi pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah pesta pelepasan siswa kelas 3 di sekolahnya yang kebetulan Jongin menjadi salah satu orang yang mengisi acara tersebut.

"Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku malas menceritakannya padamu. Tapi ya sudahlah, pertama-tama aku meminta maaf padamu karena pernah menghilang begitu saja dari hidupmu. Kau ingat hari kelulusan Baekhyun? Pada saat itu kau mabuk, dan 'tidak sengaja' kita melakukan hal itu. Yah kau tau lah maksudku". Yoomi menghela nafas lelah sejenak. "Padahal dulu kau kan berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal itu sampai kita menikah, ya.. Aku tahu itu hal yang tidak sengaja di lakukan. Ayahku tau dan ia berkata bahwa kau membawa pengaruh buruk untukku jadi ia membawaku ke Canada". Yoomi menggenggam tangan pria yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Ck! Jadi kau mencariku hanya untuk menjelaskan hal itu? Tidak berguna asal kau tau". Jongin tertawa mengejek dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Yah aku tau bahwa hal itu tidak berguna. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tau saja".

"Hanya itu? Kalau begitu pintu keluarnya ada di sebelah sana". Jongin menunjuk pintu apartemennya.

"Bukan hanya itu, Tck! Bahkan aku belum mengatakan apa maksudku datang ke sini". Yoomi berdecih, ia benar-benar membenci sifat Jongin yang semena-mena terhadapnya dan pria disebelahnya.

"Aku akan menikah". Lanjut Yoomi.

"Oh.. Jadi ini caramu menambah lukaku?". Jongin merasakan sakit dihulu hatinya, entah karena ia masih mencintai wanita di depannya ini atau karena ia tak terima Yoomi bahagia setelah apa yang ia perbuat selama ini terhadap dirinya.

"Maksudmu?". Tanya Yoomi bingung.

Jongin menghela nafas dengan kasar. "Aku mencarimu saat kau tiba-tiba menghilang bak ditelan bumi. Berbulan-bulan aku mencarimu tanpa memikirkan Sekolah dan keluarga ku! Hingga akhirnya aku dikeluarkan dari sekolahku! Aku malu menampakan wajahku didepan kedua orang tua ku hingga akhirnya aku pergi dari rumah dan mengganti nama dan margaku agar keluarga ku tidak dapat menemukanku dan sekarang kau menemuiku hanya untuk memberi tahuku tentang pernikahanmu?". Jongin berdiri dari duduknya berniat untuk meninggalkan dua orang dihadapannya.

"Aku minta maaf Jongin. Aku tak bermaksud untuk membuat hidupmu berantakan! Aku juga hancur Jongin! Aku putus sekolah hanya karena harus mengurus anakmu!". Yoomi mulai menangis. Sedangkan Jongin hanya dapat menatap Yoomi dengan segala macam pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya.

"A-anak? M-mak..sudmu? Kau bercanda kan?". Yoomi menghapus air matanya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Iya.. Anakmu, aku hamil anakmu Jongin". Jongin masih terdiam, ia tak mengerti. Jadi, selama ini ia memiliki anak bersama Yoomi?.

"Kau pasti bercanda". Tukas Jongin yang masih tidak percaya.

"Bercanda katamu? Kau fikir aku jauh-jauh dari Jepang ke Korea hanya untuk membuat Lelucon? 17 tahun yang lalu aku melahirkan anakmu, aku tidak berbohong. Lagipula apa untungnya untukku jika aku berbohong huh?!". Jongin terduduk kembali, mencoba menimang-nimang apakah ia harus percaya pada Yoomi atau tidak.

"Buktikan kepadaku jika begitu, dimana anak itu?". Akhirnya Jongin memutaskan untuk percaya dengan perkataan Yoomi. Lagipula, semua perkataan Yoomi itu 'sedikit' meyakinkan.

"Dia ada di hadapanmu Jongin". Yoomi tersenyum lembut dan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah pria yang sejak tadi terdiam di sebelahnya.

"Maksudmu, dia?". Jongin menunjuk pria itu dengan dagunya, dan di angguki oleh Yoomi.

"Sayang, itu daddy-mu. Mom harap kau dapat tinggal dengan baik bersama Daddy. Kau tau kan jika Nambyul ajusshi tidak menyukaimu, mom harap kau betah tinggal disini". Yoomi mengusap surai anaknya dengan sayang.

"Tunggu! Apa maksud dari perkataanmu 'betah tinggal disini'?".

"Aku ingin kau merawatnya, Jongin".

"Kau gila?!". Jongin memekik kaget saat mendengar ucapan Yoomi yang seenaknya.

"Anggap saja ini bagianmu untuk merawatnya, selama ini kan aku yang merawatnya. Lagipula, calon suamiku tidak menginginkan dia". Jongin hanya menatap pria didepannya dengan tatapan datar, merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang berada didepannya saat ini. Bagaimana bisa ia memiliki seorang anak bersama mantan kekasihnya, sedangkan dulu ia melakukannya saat usianya 17 tahun.

"Jadi... siapa namanya?". Jongin menatap Yoomi dengan tatapan malas.

"Oh Sehun".

"Kau memakai margaku dalam namanya?". Jongin sedikit tak percaya, jika di cari siapa pihak yang bersalah maka Jongin 'lah orangnya. Dan Yoomi tetap memberikan marganya kepada Sehun. Sulit di percaya.

"Tentu saja, dia kan anakmu". Yoomi sedikit mencibir di akhir kalimatnya.

.

.

_Daddy Is My Sex Partner_

.

.

"Untuk sementara kau tidur di kamar ini. Besok aku akan membereskan kamar yang lain untukmu, karena sebenarnya kamar ini milik temanku". Sehun hanya mengangguk singkat dan segera masuk ke kamarnya. Sejak tadi, Sehun tidak mengeluarkan suaranya sedikit pun dan hal itu membuat Jongin Khawatir jika sebenarnya Sehun itu bisu. Bisa saja kan calon suami Yoomi tidak menginginkannya karena dia bisu, karena jika dilihat dari sisi manapun Sehun itu tampan jadi tidak mungkin jika calon suami Yoomi menolaknya karena penampilan Sehun.

"Ok. Selamat malam". Jongin menutup pintu kamar Sehun dan mulai berjalan ke kamarnya.

 _Drrt drrt_

Jongin berhenti di tempatnya saat merasakan getaran handphone yang berada di saku celananya. Sebuah pesan berasal dari nomer baru tertera di layar ponselnya.

 _"Jongin, ini aku Shin Yoomi. Aku ingin memberi tahu beberapa hal tentang Sehun._ _Sehun, dia memiliki sedikit gangguan psikis karena trauma pada masa lalunya, ku harap kau tidak terlalu mempersalahkannya. Dokter bilang ia harus mendapakan dukungan untuk sembuh dan aku yakin kau dapat melakukannya. Oh satu lagi, jangan buat ia terlalu tertekan atau pun merasa marah karena itu dapat mengguncang keadaannya. Ku harap kau dapat memaklumi keadaannya. Dan terima Kasih karena telah menerima Sehun untuk kau rawat, aku akan membawakan barang-barang Sehun besok pagi"_. Jongin merasakan kembali sakit dihulu hatinya, ia merasa tak berguna karena selama ini tidak mengetahui jika ia memiliki anak. Terlebih, keadaan anaknya seperti itu. Ia merasa gagal menjadi ayah untuk anaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

 ** _.Sorry for typo._**

 _Ok.. Jangan lupa review sayang~_

 _Emuachh~ *Dih_-_


	3. Suara

**_Warning! Mature Content!_**

 _Happy Reading guy's~_

...

...

...

Jongin menutup kedua telinganya saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu yang begitu keras, bukannya bangun dan melihat siapa orang yang mengetuk pintunya di pagi buta Jongin malah semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara bantal-bantal untuk meredakan suara ketukan pintu yang masuk ke gendang telinganya.

"Ya! Tukang tidur keluar kau biadab!". Jongin mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya saat ia tidak bisa melanjutkan acara tidurnya.

"Sialan kau yang mengganggu hibernasiku!". Jongin berteriak dari atas ranjangnya tanpa berminat untuk beranjak dari sana.

"Kau yang lebih sialan karena membawa simpananmu ke apartemen ini!". Simpanan? Siapa yang dimaksud?.

"Aku tidak membawa siapapun bodoh! Dan... Ayolah Hyung sekarang pukul 4 pagi jadi berhenti berteriak nanti ahjumma tetangga sebelah akan mengamuk!". Jongin kembali berteriak untuk menyahuti tuduhan seseorang yang ia sebut 'hyung' itu.

"Perlu diingatkan! Kau juga BERTERIAK! jadi jangan menyalahkanku sialan! Keluar kau bodoh! Aku ingin berbicara padamu!". Jongin turun dari ranjangnya dan segera membuka pintu kamarnya untuk memberi pelajaran kepada siapapun yang berada di balik pintu kamarnya.

"Kau!". Jongin menunjuk wajah orang didepannya dengan jari telunjuknya. Sedangkan orang yang ditunjuk hanya dapat melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Aku kan sudah sering mengatakan padamu agar tidak membawa pelangganmu ke aparteman ini terlebih menyuruhnya tidur dikamarku, lagipula sejak kapan kau suka dengan berondong hm? Untung aku sudah mengusirnya". Jongin mulai menelaah perkataan pria dihadapannya, maklum otaknya sedikit lambat jika baru bangun tidur.

"Kau bilang apa? Berondong? Kamarmu? Mengusir?". Jongin menggaruk pipi kanannya perlahan sambil memikirkan ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir pria didepannya.

"Tentu saja". Pria itu-Taemin- mengangguk semangat.

"Kau gila?!". Jongin memekik tepat di depan Taemin saat menyadari siapa yang dimaksud olehTaemin.

"Kau yang gila!". Taemin balas dengan berteriak, Jongin berjalan cepat menuju pintu apartemen tanpa memperdulikan teriakan serta umpatan yang ditujukan padanya.

Tepat di balik pintu, Sehun tengah terdiam sambil menundukan kepalanya tanpa memperdulikan udara dingin yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Oh.. Pria ini belum pulang juga ternyata. Minggir, biar aku saja yang mengusirnya". Taemin berdiri tepat dibelakang Jongin, ia sedikit mendorong bahu Jongin agar memberinya jalan. Sedangkan Jongin hanya diam terpaku melihat keadaan Sehun.

"Hey! Kau itu tuli atau bagaimana!? Aku kan sudah menyuruhmu pergi dari sini! Jadi pergilah!". Taemin berteriak tepat di hadapan Sehun, namun tak ada respon sedikitpun yang ditunjukan oleh Sehun. Ia tetap diam dan menundukan kepalanya semakin dalam.

"Hyung! Sudahlah, kau tidak melihat ia kedinginan". Jongin menahan tubuh Taemin yang hampir memukul Sehun. Melihat Sehun yang terdiam menambah rasa bersalah Jongin terhadap hidup Sehun, selama ini ia tak pernah tau tentang bagaimana pola hidup Sehun dan apa yang dimaksud oleh Yoomi tentang trauma masa lalu Sehun. Tapi, setelah melihat bagaimana sikap Sehun sekarang Jongin jadi mengerti tentang keadaan Sehun.

"Perduli apa aku terhadap rasa dinginnya. Biarkan saja ia mati kedinginan". Taemin berkata dengan nada mengejek ke arah Sehun. Jongin marah. Tentu saja, orang tua mana yang terima saat anaknya di remehkan dan diperlakukan semena-mena oleh orang lain. Tapi ia tidak mungkin menyalahkan Taemin karena Taemin tidak tau keadaan yang sebenarnya, Jongin tau jika Taemin hanya membelanya karena selama ini lelaki yang berhubungan dengan Jongin hanya memanfaatkan tubuhnya saja.

"Sehun, masuklah". Jongin menuntun Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Dan kau hyung, aku ingin menjelaskan siapa Sehun yang sebenarnya". Jongin mengatakan hal itu saat berpapasan dengan Taemin.

.

.

_Daddy Is My Sex Partner_

.

.

Taemin terdiam. Ia masih memikirkan cerita Jongin barusan. Pandangannya kini beralih pada pemuda yang tengah memegang secangkir cokelat panas dengan kedua tangannya dan selimut tebal menutupi punggung lebarnya.

"Kau bercanda kan?". Taemin bertanya dengan tampang watadosnya. Dan Jongin bersumpah ingin melempar apapun ke arah wajah menyebalkan milik Taemin.

"Memangnya wajahku mengatakan jika aku sedang bercanda?". Taemin memandangi wajah Jongin dengan lekat.

"Wah, wajahmu terlihat seperti wajah seorang penipu profesional".

 ** _Bugh!_**

And finally, Jongin berhasil memukul wajah Taemin dengan keras yang menyebabkan Taemin terjungkal ke belakang.

"KAU GILA!!". Taemin berteriak setelah mendapat hantaman dari Jongin.

"Kau yang gila! Aku sedang serius! Tapi kau malah menanggapinya dengan bercanda! Itu tidak lucu!". Oke, Taemin menyerah. Sepertinya Jongin sudah benar-benar marah kepadanya.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku". Taemin mendudukan dirinya kembali disamping Jongin yang tengah mengamati anaknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa tadi nama anakmu? Suhen? Suhan? Suhun? Sohun? Atau siapa?". Taemin kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

Cengiran lebar dengan ekspresi yang menyebalkan muncul ketika Jongin meliriknya dengan tatapan mematikan. Sepertinya Taemin salah bicara, ngomong-ngomong kenapa Jongin menjadi sensitif seperti ini sih?.

"Namanya Sehun. Dan jangan pernah mengubah namanya". Jongin berucap dingin. Taemin rasa Jongin sedang datang bulan, buktinya saja ia sangat sensitif seperti ibu hamil atau jangan-jangan Jongin hamil sungguhan?.

"Hey Jongin. Apa kau merasa mual? Pusing? Keram? Atau ingin memakan sesuatu yang asam mungkin?". Taemin bertanya dengan beruntun, dan Jongin hanya menjawabnya dengan jawab _'tidak'_ berulang-ulang.

"Hyung, kau Sehat? Kenapa kau bertanya pertanyaan tidak berbobot seperti itu?"

"Kukira kau hamil". Jongin ingin sekali memukul wajah Taemin lagi namun hal itu diurungkan saat manik matanya menangkap ekspresi tak suka dari wajah Sehun.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara". Jongin berbisik, entah mengapa ia merasa tak enak kepada Sehun atas ucapan Taemin barusan. Bukankah ucapan Taemin barusan sangat aneh jika didengarkan, mana ada seorang pria bisa hamil?.

"Kenapa? Siapa tahu saja kan sperma semua pria yang pernah tidur bersamamu menghasilkan bayi". Jongin melotot, perkataan Taemin kali ini sudah benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Hyung, jaga ucapanmu. Kau lupa, disini ada Sehun". Taemin mengangkat bahunya acuh, ia tidak perduli tentang adanya Sehun atau tidak di antara mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal sperma.. Aku masih tak percaya jika spermamu itu dapat bekerja dengan baik. Dan hebatnya kau dapat menghamili seorang wanita, padahal jika di pikir-pikir kau kan selama ini hanya bisa mendesah di bawah kukungan Seorang pria. Wah, benar-benar sulit dipercaya". Ternyata Taemin itu benar-benar tidak bisa menjaga ucapanya, ia tidak berfikir atau bagaimana? Di antara mereka masih ada Sehun yang notabenenya adalah anak dibawah umur.

"Jangan perdulikan aku, lanjutkan acara mengobrol kalian".

 ** _Deg!_**

Jongin menoleh dengan cepat saat suara asing masuk ke Indra pendengarannya. Jongin bingung harus berekspresi bagaiamana, ini pertama kalinya Sehun mengeluarkan suaranya semenjak mereka bertemu kemarin. Dan lagi, suara Sehun barusan terdengar sangat sexy. Jongin kini mulai berfantasi tentang dirinya yang tengah menggeliat dibawah kukungan anaknya sendiri.

 _'Ya tuhan, sepertinya aku mulai gila'._ Batin Jongin menjerit.

Tatapan mata Jongin tetap saja tak beralih dari punggung tegap Sehun, ia terus memandanginya hingga akhirnya Sehun menghilang dari pandangannya karena terhalang oleh pintu kamarnya -ralat- pintu kamar milik Taemin.

 ** _Pletak!_**

Satu jitakan keras Jongin rasakan di kepala belangkangnya. Tanpa menoleh pun ia sudah tau siapa pelakunya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Taemin? Si manusia aneh yang menyebalkan.

Tak mau memperdulikan Taemin yang sudah memukul kepalanya, Jongin segera melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 _Jangan lupa review ya~~ pendapat kalian tentang ff ini adalah alasan ff ini tetap update di ffn 0)/_


	4. Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID)

**_Warning! Mature Content!_**

 _Happy reading guy's~_

 _..._

 _..._

Sudah hampir seminggu Sehun tinggal di apartemen Jongin. Dan selama itu pula Jongin tak pergi 'bekerja' ia terlalu takut meninggalkan Sehun di apartemennya mengingat pesan Yoomi tempo hari yang mengatakan jika Sehun memiliki gangguan psikis. Bukannya Jongin tidak percaya anaknya, tapi ia takut saat Sehun merasakan sakit ia tidak berada di sampingnya.

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Jongin mengumpat karena pesan berisi kata-kata kotor yang ia dapatkan dari Kris. Bukanya ia benci dan jijik mendapat pesan seperti itu justru ia semakin bernafsu untuk disetubuhi oleh Kris, ia ingin sekali pergi keluar dari apartemennya dan menuju hotel dengan Kris, tapi sialnya perasaannya sebagai seorang 'ayah' sangat khawatir terhadap keadaan sang anak.

Karena Jongin sudah sangat panas akan gairah, ia segera menghubungi Kris dan mengajaknya untuk bertemu. Persetan dengan rasa khawatirnya tentang Sehun toh anaknya itu sudah dewasa.

Jongin meraih mantelnya dan bergegas pergi menuju tempat yang telah diberitahukan oleh Kris lewat telpon tadi.

Jongin berjalan dengan mengendap-endap seperti maling yang takut akan ketahuan oleh pemilik rumah. Ia berjalan dengan perlahan dan hati-hati agar tak menimbulkan sedikitpun suara, namun usahanya sia-sia tepat dihadapannya Sehun tengah berdiri sambil menatapnya tajam. Jongin menelan salivanya kasar, entah mengapa tatapan Sehun membuatnya menciut. Tapi, jika dipikir-pikir kenapa ia harus takut dengan Sehun? Sehun kan anaknya seharusnya Jongin harus terlihat lebih menakutkan dibanding Sehun.

Untuk meredakan rasa takutnya Jongin sedikit berdehem. Ia merenggangkan otot tangannya seolah-olah tengah melakukan gerakan senam. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Jongin terlihat seperti orang bodoh dihadapan anaknya sendiri.

"Kau ingin pergi?". Ah, rasanya Jongin ingin terjun bebas ke jurang saat mendengar suara berat Sehun. Sehun membuatnya semakin mabuk hanya karena suara berat yang ia lontarkan, andai saja suara Sehun adalah video rekaman maka Jongin akan senantiasa mendengarkan suara Sehun berulang-ulang.

"Ukhm.. Ya.. Temanku mengajak bertemu untuk membahas pekerjaan". Jongin mengeluarkan alibinya tidak mungkin kan dia mengatakan dengan terang-terangan _"Aku ingin pergi ke hotel untuk mengoral penis dan bersetubuh dengan klienku"_. Hell, Jongin tak ingin wibawanya jatuh didepan anaknya sendiri.

"Memangnya apa pekerjaanmu? Aku tak pernah melihatmu berkutat dengan komputer ataupun berkas-berkas seperti yang mom lakukan setiap hari". Satu hal yang Jongin tau dari ucapan Sehun barusan. Sehun masih enggan memanggilnya dengan sebutan Daddy ataupun Appa.

Rasa sakit memang ada, tapi Jongin tak ingin membahas tentang rasa sakit hatinya dulu. Ia harus menjawab pertanyaan Sehun tentang pekerjaannya kan?. Tidak mungkin Jongin mengatakan dengan jujur tentang pekerjaannya seperti.

 _"Pekerjaanku sangat mudah, cukup mengangkang di hadapan klienku. Dan saat mereka menghujamkan penis mereka maka aku harus mendesah, dan dengan itu mereka memberikan aku banyak uang. Mudah kan?"_. Jika Jongin benar-benar mengatakan itu kepada Sehun sama saja dengan ia membunuh dirinya sendiri.

"Ah.. Aku hanya bekerja s-sebagai em.. Bartender hehe". Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya, menurut Jongin sekarang suasana yang menyelimuti mereka sangat awkward. Bagaimana tidak? Jongin masih tetap berdiri di tempatnya dan Sehun masih menatapnya, seolah-olah tengah memastikan ucapan yang Jongin katakan benar atau tidak.

"Oh begitu, tolong bawakan sesuatu saat pulang nanti. Aku ingin memakan sesuatu". Senyuman lembut bak anak kecil terukir Indah di wajah Sehun. Jongin menjadi kikuk karena senyuman itu, akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk dan melenggang pergi dari hadapan Sehun, tapi sebelum itu ia mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat senyum Sehun semakin melebar.

"Mulai besok kau sudah mulai Sekolah di sekolah barumu Sehun-ah". Dan setelah itu ia benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Sehun.

.

.

_Daddy Is My Sex Partner_

.

.

Jongin tiba di apartemen pada malam hari dengan penampilan yang berbeda dari tadi siang saat ia pergi, sekarang ia hanya memakai celana jeans kemeja kebesaran dan sebuah jaket yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Tubuh Jongin terasa letih, kepalanya sedikit pusing. Kris benar-benar menghajarnya dengan brutal hari ini, sepertinya Kris benar-benar membalaskan dendam padanya setelah sekian lama mereka tak 'menyatu'.

Jongin membawa dua kantong plastik besar berisi snack ke dapur dengan langkah yang terseok.

Pandangannya menelusuri seluruh sudut ruang tengah apartemennya namun nihil tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan manusia disana. _'Kemana Sehun dan Taemin hyung?'._ Batin Jongin bertanya.

Dan pertanyaannya itu terjawab saat suara pintu terbuka, tepatnya pintu kamar Sehun. Dan munculah Sehun dari dalam kamar itu.

"Kau baru pulang?". Suara khas bangun tidur masuk ke Indra pendengaran Jongin, itu Sehun. Sehun tengah berdiri satu meter darinya dengan wajah bantal miliknya. Tapi, entah mengapa Sehun terlihat Sexy dimata Jongin.

"Y-ya, em.. Pesananmu ada di dapur. Aku membeli banyak agar kau dapat memilih". Sial, Jongin gugup didepan anaknya sendiri.

Sehun berjalan ke arah Jongin. Tatapannya tajam, Jongin sedikit bergidik saat Sehun sudah benar-benar berada di hadapannya, mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi, bahkan Jongin dapat merasakan deru nafas Sehun menyapu permukaan wajahnya.

"Ini hanya hidungku atau kau memang bau sperma?". Ucapan dingin itu sukses menohok hulu hatinya. Nafasnya tercekat, ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Salahnya juga kenapa sebelum pulang tidak membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

"A-aku.. Eng.. Aku...". Blank, itu lah isi pikiran Jongin. Ntah bagaimana ia harus menjawab Sehun, lidahnya kelu ditambah lagi dengan tatapan Sehun yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya dan tentu saja hal itu sukses membuat Jongin merasa terpojok.

Jongin semakin panik, keringat mengucur deras dikeningnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda appa". Sehun terseyum, Jongin ingin menenggelamkan diri rasanya saat mendengar Sehun memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'appa'. "Wajahmu sangat lucu". Sehun terkekeh geli di depan wajah Jongin, kekehannya membuat jantung Jongin berdebar. Terlebih saat Sehun terkekeh dengan wajah yang tampan dan memperlihatkan gigi taringnya.

 _Deg.. Deg.. Deg.._

Jatung Jongin terus berdebar dengan keras, semburat merah melekat manis dipipinya. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa tersipu hanya karena tawa seseorang, padahal biasanya Kris selalu mengucapkan kata-kata romantis tapi hal itu tak dapat membuat Jongin menjadi seperti ini.

Sehun melenggang pergi begitu saja menuju dapur setelah memberikan smirk dan wink ke arah Jongin. _'Keparat! Aku ereksi'_. Jongin mengumpat pelan ketika Sehun benar-benar pergi dari hadapannya.

.

.

_Daddy Is My Sex Partner_

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Sehun masuk ke Sekolah barunya, dan tentu saja sebagai ayah yang baik Jongin akan mengantar anaknya ke sekolah untuk pertama kali.

Jongin dengan tergesa menyiapkan semua perlengkapannya untuk mengantar Sehun. Seharusnya Sehun lah yang tengah sibuk mempersiapkan peralatan sekolahnya bukan Jongin. Hah.. Maklumlah ini pertama kakinya Jongin mengurus anaknya untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Jongin berjalan ke arah pintu kamar Sehun. Tangannya terulur untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun.

"Engh.. Aku hanya memastikan, kau sudah selesai? Aku tak ingin kau terlambat di hari pertama kau pergi ke sekolah lagi, S-Sehun-ah"Jongin merutuki dirinya sendiri karena kalimat yang ia ucapkan selalu saja terbata, bukankah seharusnya nada bicaranya menjadi gagah saat di hadapan anaknya?

"Tunggulah di basement aku sebentar lagi selesai". Sehun sedikit berteriak dari dalam kamarnya, tanpa di suruh dua kali Jongin mulai berjalan ke luar dari apartemennya. Jika dipikir-pikir kenapa Jongin selaku menuruti perkataan dan perintah Sehun? Jongin menurut begitu saja bak seorang maid yang patuh pada majikannya.

Jongin kembali berjalan menuju pintu, saat tangannya hampir menyentuh knop pintu Jongin terkejut karena secara tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Horor itu lah kata yang melekat pada pikiran Jongin sekarang.

Jongin semakin terkejut saat melihat sosok manusia yang masuk kedalam apartemennya dengan keadaan yang sangat kacau. Belum lagi dengan racauan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!". Jongin memekik dengan suara nyaringnya, untung saja ia tidak berteriak seperti perempuan yang sedang diperkosa.

Sosok itu mendekat ke arah Jongin, ia menangis dan tertawa terbahak-bahak dan setelahnya ia menangis lagi.

"Hey Byun? Ada apa denganmu? Kau mabuk?". Baekhyun hanya menggeleng, ia tersenyum kecut dan akhirnya terisak lagi.

"A-aku.. Membencinya J-jongin! Dia tega padaku! Setelah menyetubuhiku semalaman ia malah pergi kencan dengan kekasihnya.. Hiks...Biadab!!". Baekhyun berteriak di hadapan Jongin, seolah-olah Jongin adalah alasan ia menjadi seperti ini.

"Siapa yang kau maksud baek? Lebih baik kau duduk dulu". Jongin memapah Baekhyun ke arah Sofa, setelah mendudukan Baekhyun dengan nyaman Jongin pergi ke dapur dan mengambil air minum untuk Baekhyun.

"Ini, minumlah. Tenangkan dirimu dulu Baek". Jongin mengusap punggung Baekhyun, ia merasa iba dengan Baekhyun. Walau kadang Baekhyun itu menyebalkan dan sangat aneh tapi Baekhyun lah orang yang membantunya hidup hingga sekarang. Bahkan sangking dekatnya mereka, Jongin tak lagi memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan Hyung. Tidak sopan? Biarkan saja.

"Si Park itu, biadab! Ku fikir selama ini ia suka padaku bahkan aku memberikan _'service'_ dengan cuma-cuma kepadanya karena aku mengaggap semua perlakuan manisnya selama ini adalah wujut rasa sukanya padaku. Tapi, hiks tadi pagi setelah kami bergumul semalaman ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku hanya untuk pergi kencan dengan kekasihnya Hiks.. BAJINGAN!". Baekhyun sedikit berteriak di akhir kalimatnya, sedangkan Jongin hanya terdiam. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa, toh selama ini ia tak pernah membawa perasaan ke dalam pekerjaannya. Karena Jongin tak dapat melakukan apa-apa, ia hanya dapat mengusap punggung Baekhyun agar Baekhyun merasa sedikit lebih baik.

Suara pintu terbuka menginterupsi Jongin dan Baekhyun, secara bersamaan mereka menoleh ke arah Sumber suara. Disana Sehun tengah berdiri dengan seragam yang melekat pada tubuhnya dan tas yang berada di punggungnya.

Mereka hanya melemparkan tatapan berarti. Sehun dan Baekhyun saling melempar tatapan bertanya karena sebelumnya mereka belum pernah bertemu. Sedangkan Jongin melemparkan tatapan heran karena style Sehun pada hari ini berbeda dari kemarin-kemarin. Kacamata bertengger di hidung bangirnya, seragam yang dimasukan ke dalam celana dan jangan lupakan rambut yang klimis dan disisir ke arah kiri, bukankah pelampilan itu membuat Sehun terlihat aneh?.

.

.

_Daddy Is My Sex Partner_

.

.

Setelah memperkenalkan Sehun dengan Baekhyun, dan menenangkan Baekhyun akhirnya Jongin mengantar Sehun pergi ke Sekolahnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan hanya suara mesin mobil yang berpasasan dengan mereka saja yang mengisi keheningan di antar mereka. Jongin kembali melirik penampilan Sehun dengan ekor matanya, dimana sosok Sehun yang semalam? Yang mampu membuatnya berdebar hanya karena tatapan mematikannya? Dan kemana perginya tatapan itu, kenapa sekarang hanya tatapan sendu yang terpancar dari manik mata Sehun?. Kira-kira itulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sejak tadi melintas di pikiran Jongin.

 _"Ck! Penampilan nerdnya membuatku muak!. Aku tak menyangka jika benihku dulu berubah menjadi pria menyedihkan seperti Sehun"_. Jongin memandangi penampilan Sehun yang tidak sesuai dengan prediksinya, ia fikir anaknya akan terlihat gagah dan tampan. Namun, yang dihadapannya malah pria berkaca mata dengan baju seragam yang dimasukan dan rambut klimis miliknya menambah kesan nerd pada diri Sehun.

"Bisakah kau merubah penampilanmu Sehun?". Jongin berucap tegas kepada Sehun selayaknya seorang ayah yang gagah.

"Apa aku terlihat menjijikan? Jika iya, kenapa kau terima aku diasuh olehmu saat mom datang padamu? Seharusnya kau tolak saja dulu, setidaknya aku masih bisa tinggal di rumah grandma". Hening, setelah Sehun berkata dengan jelas dan menyakitkan untuk Jongin akhirnya suasana Hening menyelimuti mereka.

Tiba-tiba perkataan Yoomi tempo hari terlintas dikepalanya tentang kondisi psikis Sehun. Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan kondisi psikis Sehun? Atau hanya perasaan Jongin saja? Sepertinya Jongin harus mempertanyakan hal ini kepada Yoomi secepatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

Ok, Jangan lupa Review ya :


	5. Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID) 2

**_Warning! Mature Content!_**

 ** _Happy Reading guy's~_**

Kini dihadapan Jongin sudah ada sepasang suami istri yang sejak tadi Jongin tunggu. Tapi sialnya sepasang suami istri dihadapannya itu seperti buta akan keberadaan Jongin. Mereka terus saja mengobrol tentang menu apa yang akan mereka pesan, ya kini Jongin, Yoomi dan suaminya tengah berada di caffe untuk membahas masalah Sehun yang katanya memiliki sedikit gangguan psikis karena masa lalunya.

"Jadi.. Bagaimana nyonya Shin em maksudku nyonya Lee?". Jongin membuka suaranya untuk merusak suasana sok romantis yang ditunjukkan Yoomi dan suaminya kepadanya.

"Ck! Dasar tidak sabaran". Yoomi berdecak kesal kearah Jongin, namun setelahnya ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah map berwarna biru tua.

"Ambilah, dan baca dirumah". Yoomi sedikit menekan nada bicaranya di akhir kalimatnya.

"Hanya ini? Untuk apa kita harus bertemu jika kau hanya memberiku map ini?". Benar, seharusnya mereka tidak perlu repot-repot bertemu jika hanya untuk menyerahkan sebuah map kan?.

"Memangnya kau tak ingin mendengar cerita tentang penyebab Sehun menjadi seperti ini?". Jongin diam, ia membiarkan Yoomi terus mengoceh bahkan tak jarang mengeluarkan kata umpatan untuknya.

Setelah memesan beberapa makanan ringan, Yoomi mulai membuka pembicaraannya. Dan dua orang pria yang berada disana hanya diam mendengarkan.

Jongin mengerti sekarang, tentang semuanya. Nama dari 'sesuatu' yang diderita Sehun, serta masalalu polosnya ketika pertama kali mengenal Cinta. Semua Yoomi jelaskan pada pertemuan mereka itu.

"Semua keterangannya ada didalam map itu. Tentang cirinya pun sudah tertulis rapi didalamnya, kau hanya perlu mengerti dan mempelajarinya. Oh iya, nanti aku akan berkunjung ke apartemanmu aku sangat merindukan Sehun, tak apa kan?". Nada yang begitu serius mengiringi semua ucapan Yoomi. Semua rasa khawatir, sedih, dan rasa penyesalan semua tersirat dalam nada itu.

"Terserah, kau kan ibunya". Ucapan yang penuh dengan nada menyebalkan itu keluar dari bibir Jongin. Yoomi tersenyum manis dan menggumamkan kata terimakasih berulang-ulang.

.

.

_Daddy Is My Sex Partner_

.

.

Jongin memasuki apartemennya dengan perlahan. Kemudian ia tersenyum saat mendapati Sehun tengah terduduk disofa depan TV dengan beberapa Snack dihadapannya.

"Kau sudah pulang dad?". _'Ini bukan Dia'_. Jongin sedikit terkejut saat Sehun menyapanya terlebih dahulu dengan pandangan lurus tepat ke arahnya.

"Y-ya.. Seperti yang kau lihat". Sehun mengangguk singkat dan setelahnya ia melanjutkan kembali acara menonton TV nya.

Jongin berjalan menuju kamarnya, ia sedikit takut dengan Sehun karena cerita masalalu Sehun yang Yoomi ceritakan tadi.

Setelah masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Jongin segera membuka map yang diberikan Yoomi padanya tadi.

Rentetan kalimat yang tidak dimengerti Jongin menyambut pengheliatannya. Sepertinya Jongin harus membacanya dengan teliti agar mengerti tentang hal ini.

Sebuah kalimat yang asing dengan cetak tebal berada pada halaman pertama. Jongin mulai membacanya dengan teliti.

_

 ** _Dissociative Identity Disorder_**

 **DID** merupakan salah satu sekelompok kondisi yang disebut Gangguan Disosiatif; amnesia, fugue, depersonalisasi dan gangguan identitas disosiatif ( _Dissociative Identity Disorder_ ). Gangguan disosiatif merupakan penyakit mental dengan gangguan kerusakan memori, kesadaran, identitas dan persepsi. Ketika satu atau lebih fungsi tersebut terganggu, simtom dapat muncul. Gejala-gejala tersebut dapat mengganggu fungsi umum manusia, termasuk fungsi kerja, aktivitas dan relasi sosial.

Pengertian Singkat tentang DID

1.Keberadaan dua atau lebih kepribadian atau identitas

2.Sekurang-kurangnya dua kepribadian mengendalikan perilaku secara berulang

3.Ketidakmampuan untuk mengingat informasi pribadi yang penting.

 _Dissociative Identity Disorder_ terjadi ketika seseorang memiliki sekurang-kurangnya dua kondisi ego yang terpisah atau berubah-berbeda dalam keberadaan, feeling , dan tindakan yang satu sama laintidak saling memengaruhi dan identitas yang muncul memegang kendali pada waktu yang berbeda. Setiap kepribadian dapat muncul dari cerita, _self-image_ , dan nama yang berbeda meskipun hanya sebagian yang berbeda dan setiap kepribadian tidak terikat satu sama lain. Dalam beberapa kasus suatu kepribadian yang sering muncul dan menjadi identitas asli disebut _host identity_ , tetapi dalam beberapa kasus _host identity_ tidak selalu merupakan identitas asli dan kemungkinan kerpibadian tersebut yang tidak mampu beradaptasi dengan baik.

Alter identities terkadang memiliki perilaku yang sangat mencolok seperti, jenis kelamin, usia, gaya penulisan, orientasi seksual, persepsi, berbicara serta pengetahuan umum. Misalnya, suatu alter mungkin lebih peduli, penuh kasih dan ceria.

Umumnya terdapat dua hingga empat kepribadian, namun selama berlangsungnya terapi seringkali muncul beberapa kepribadian baru.

 ** _Penyebab Munculnya DID_**

Penyebab utama DID muncul dan berkepanjangan ketika anak memiliki pengalaman trauma di masa kecil. Trauma ini terkait dengan emosi, fisik, kekerasan seksual dan penolakan dari orang tua (pola asuh _neglectful_ ), seseorang tersebut membentuk identitas atau kepribadian lain untuk memutuskan dengan kepribadian sebelumnya.

_

Jongin memijat pangkal hidungnya, kepalanya pusing melihat rentatan kalimat-kalimat menyebalkan yang sulit ia cerna dalam otaknya. Kenapa? Bukannya Jongin terlalu bodoh, tapi selama ini Jongin tak pernah berkutat dengan sesuatu yang berbau medis. Toh selama ini pekerjaannya tak pernah menyinggung soal penyakit seperti ini.

Namun, Jongin sedikit mengerti tentang penyebab terjadinya penyakit itu. Trauma masa lalu.

Ingatan Jongin kembali pada kejadian di cafe tadi ia mengingat kembali cerita Yoomi tentang masa lalu Sehun.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Jongin mulai menajamkan telinganya ketika Yoomi memasang wajah seriusnya. Helaan nafas menjadi pembuka cerita yang akan diceritakan oleh Yoomi._

 _"Ayahku membencimu karena sesuatu yang kau lakukan tempo dulu, yah.. Kau mengerti maksudku. Ia terlalu membencimu hingga melampiaskan semua amarahnya kepada Sehun. Saat itu Sehun masih berumur 6tahun, ia belum mengerti apa-apa saat cambukan keras mengenai tubuhnya dan pada saat itu aku sebagai ibunya tak bisa berbuat banyak, aku hanya bisa menangisinya". Rangkulan menenangkan Yoomi dapatkan dari sang suami yang berada disebelahnya._

 _Sejujurnya Jongin ingin Berdecih melihat skinship yang tunjukan mereka, tapi ia masih mau mengerti tentang keadaan disekitarnya dan Yoomi membutuhkan sesuatu untuk menenangkannya seperti rangkulan dari_ suaminya.

 _"Sehun terus mendapatkan perlakuan tak mengenakan dari ayahku selama kurang dari satu tahun. Saat itu aku mulai menyadari jika ada yang tidak beres yang terjadi pada Sehun maka dari itu aku membawanya ke psikiater. Kata dokter pada saat itu Sehun tidak menderita hal buruk, ia hanya setres dan merasa tertekan jadi ia menutup dirinya dari dunia luar dan menjadi anak yang pendiam seperti sekarang". Liquid bening jatuh begitu saja saat Yoomi berkedip, Jongin yakin itu adalah masa tersulit Yoomi yang berperan sebagai orang tua tunggal untuk Sehun._

 _"Setelah tau Sehun seperti itu aku segera membawanya untuk pindah ke Jepang. Dan saat itu sosok baru Sehun muncul, ia lebih mudah tersulut emosi kadang hampir mencelakaiku. Dengan sosok Sehun yang baru itu, ia mulai berteman dan bergaul. Awalnya aku lega saat Sehun tak lagi menutup dirinya. Saat usia Sehun menginjak umur belasan tahun, ia mengatakan bahwa ia tengah jatuh Cinta. Kufikir itu hanya Cinta monyet anak remaja, tapi ternyata ia benar-benar terobsesi dengan wanita itu. Ia terobsesi hingga mencelakai wanita itu dan akhirnya wanita itu meninggal". Yoomi semakin terisak, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di depan dada bidang suaminya._

 _"Em.. Maaf ikut campur dengan urusanmu dan istriku. Tapi bisakah hal ini dibicarakan lain waktu? Aku tak tega melihatnya seperti ini". Pria yang sejak tadi terdiam disamping Yoomi akhirnya membuka suaranya._

 _Jongin pikir ia akan mendapatkan keterangan tentang Sehun dengan mudah, tapi jika akhirnya menjadi seperti ini apa boleh buat. Ia tak mungkin kan memaksa Yoomi untuk menyelesaikan ceritanya sementara hatinya tengah terguncang._

 _Baiklah mungkin lain waktu Jongin akan mendengar kelanjutan cerita ini. Saat ingin menyudahi obrolan ini tiba-tiba saja Yoomi menghentikannya._

 _"Tidak, kau harus tahu tentang ini sekarang. Karena lain waktu mungkin aku tidak sedang berada di korea". Yoomi mengusap airmatanya dan membenarkan posisi duduknya kembali. Ia mencoba tersenyum walaupun isakan pilu masih terdengar_ _jelas_

 _"Sehun merasa bersalah setelahnya. Dan entah bagaimana kepribadian terpecah, ia di diagnosa mengidap penyakit DID. Aku sangat khawatir padanya maka dari itu aku mencari psikiater khusus untuk menanganinya. Segala terapi dilakukan, aku hampir menyerah saat itu. Setelah dua tahun berlalu aku bertemu dengan suamiku Lee Nambyul. Dan saat itu pula kepribadian Sehun yang lain muncul, kepribadian yang satu ini sangat berbahaya karena dia sangat possessive kepadaku dan berniat membunuh orang yang dekat denganku. Dan hal itulah yang membuatku berfikir untuk menitipkan Sehun padamu karena selama ini Sehun berniat untuk membunuh Nambyul. Aku berharap kau dapat mengerti". Senyuman lega terpancar dari wajah Yoomi, sepertinya beban dipundaknya sedikit berkurang karena sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Jongin._

 ** _Flashback end_**

Jongin menghela nafas kasar. Banyak kalimat Yoomi yang berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya. Andai saja dulu ia tak melakukan hal 'itu' bersama Yoomi mungkin sekarang Yoomi dan dirinya akan hidup bahagia dengan kehidupannya masing-masing.

Pandangan Jongin kembali pada map ditangannya. Jongin membalik kertas ke lembar berikutnya, disana ada keterangan ciri dari kepribadian Sehun yang lainnya.

_

 ** _Informasi Pasien_**

Nama: Oh Sehun

Masalah yg dialami: Mengidap DID

Pembimbing: Drs. Jeon Yuri

Rincian masalah

Memiliki kepribadian lebih dari satu. Dengan watak, prilaku serta penampilan yang berbeda.

Hanya 3 nama dan karakter yang baru bisa dideteksi

 ** _Oh Sehun_**

 _(Pria yang lugu dan tertutup)._

Ciri-ciri:

-Selalu menunduk jika berbicara dengan orang baru

-Berpenampilan biasa saat dirumah, dan berpenampilan nerd saat diluar rumah

-Selalu mengucapkan kalimat pedas kepada lawan bicaranya

-Benci hal-hal bising, seperti suara kendaran dan suara orang mengoceh

-Pendiam, penurut dan misterius(Tertutup).

-Pandai dalam bidang akademik dan nol untuk kegiatan fisik.

 ** _Wu Shixun_**

 _(Pria temperamen dan suka mengecap sembarang orang)_

Ciri-ciri:

-Penampilan Seperti brandalan

-Mudah tersulut emosi

-Selalu menilai orang lain sesuka hatinya

-Pandai bergaul

-Jahil

-Mengutamakan kekerasan

-Pandai berkelahi dan nol dalam bidang akademik

 ** _Willis Oh_**

 _(Psikopat dan sex addict)_

Ciri-ciri

-Suka menyamar menjadi Sehun dan Shixun sehingga sulit untuk membedakannya dengan yang lain.

-Sex addict

-Ego yang paling bahaya

-Memiliki tujuan untuk membunuh siapa saja yang mengusik 'miliknya'

-Possessive

-Mendominasi semua hal yang ia suka

_

Jongin kembali menghela nafasnya dengan kasar. Ia mengingat kembali pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sehun. Saat Sehun menunduk disamping Yoomi.

 _'Itu anakku Oh Sehun'._ Batin Jongin.

Ingatan Jongin kembali pada hari kemarin, saat Sehun menatapnya dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan appa.

 _'Sialan! Itu Willis?!'_. Jongin menggerutu saat mengingat kejadian itu, tapi bukankah sebelum Jongin pergi ke hotel dengan Kris Sehun tidak seperti psikopat? Apa mungkin itu Wu Shixun?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terngiang dikepalanya tiba-tiba saja berhenti ketika suara jeritan wanita yang berasal dari ruang tengah masuk ke dalam Indra pendengarannya.

Tanpa menunggu lama Jongin segera berlari ke luar kamarnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Sehun tengah merangkul wanita yang tak Jongin kenal dengan pisau di genggamannya yang mengarah ke leher wanita itu.

Jongin bingung harus melakukan apa, ia hanya diam berdiri di tepatnya tanpa ada niatan untuk menolong wanita itu.

"Willis! Mom mohon lepaskan Yuri!". Itu Yoomi yang berdiri tepat dihadapan Sehun dan wanita yang tak dikenal Jongin.

"Lepaskan?! Aku melepaskannya dan kemudian dia akan menghancurkanku demi Sehun yang menjijikan itu huh?!". Sosok Sehun yang memiliki karakter Willis itu berteriak, ia semakin mendkatkan mata pisau itu ke arah leher wanita yang disebut Yeri itu.

Wanita dalam rangkulan Sehun itu terisak, Jongin semakin bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan wanita itu.

Dengan ragu Jongin melangkah ke arah mereka. Ia menatap Sehun yang tengah menatapnya dengan remeh.

"Lepaskan. Persetan kau itu Sehun atau bukan, tapi aku mohon lepaskan dia". Jongin berucap tanpa ragu walaupun ada nada ketakutan terselip dalam kalimatnya.

"Aku akan melepaskannya tapi dengan satu syarat". Sehun menampilkan smirk miliknya di akhir kalimat.

"A-apa?". Nyali Jongin tiba-tiba saja menciut melihat Smirk yang Sehun tunjukan untuknya.

"Bercinta denganku"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

 _Busset dah si Sehun_- belum apa-apa udah ngajakin daddy nya naena:v_

 _Apakah yg akan terjadi selanjutnya...????_

 _Ok.. Jangan lupa Review_


	6. Mine (Nc)

_! Mature Content!_

.

.

 ** _Preview_**

"Aku akan melepaskannya tapi dengan satu syarat". Sehun menampilkan smirk miliknya di akhir kalimat.

"A-apa?". Nyali Jongin tiba-tiba saja menciut melihat Smirk yang Sehun tunjukan untuknya.

"Bercinta denganku"

 _Happy Reading guy's~_

…

…

…

"Kau gila?! Dia ayahmu!". Yoomi berteriak setelah mendengar penuturan anaknya yang dengan lancang mengajak ayahnya untuk melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan oleh ayah dan anak.

Sehun berdecih, ia semakin mempererat rangkulannya pada Yuri. Ia menekan mata pisaunya ke arah leher Yuri sehingga darah segar mengalir keluar.

"Aku bahkan tak segan-segan untuk membunuhnya". Yuri semakin terisak, rasa perih pada lehernya membuatnya semakin takut dengan sosok dibelakangnya.

"Lepaskan dia!". Bentakan keras keluar begitu saja dari bibir Jongin, kini tak ada lagi nada ketakutan pada kalimatnya.

"Syaratnya masih sama". Sehun kembali menatap Jongin. Kalimatnya penuh dengan penekanan.

"Aku akan lakukan apapun maumu! Lepaskan dia, Sekarang!". Sehun kembali berdecih, ia mengubah posisinya dan Yuri.

Sekarang Yuri berada tepat didepan Sehun dengan posisi berlutut dan Sehun setengah berdiri dibelakang Yuri. Tangan kiri Sehun menjambak rambut panjang Yuri hingga ia mendongakan kepalanyanya dan tangan kanan Sehun menggenggam pisau yang di arahkan ke wajah Yuri. Mata pisau itu dengan perlahan menari di atas permukaan wajah Yuri, Sehun tertawa melihat ekspresi Yuri yang memejamkan matanya karena ketakutan. Sedangkan Jongin dan Yoomi hanya meringis melihat mata pisau itu terus membelai lembut kulit wajah Yuri.

"Kau yakin hm? Apa jaminannya jika kau berbohong?". Kini tatapan Sehun beralih ke arah Jongin. Hingga Jongin gugup dibuatnya.

"K-kau bisa membunuhku jika aku berbohong". Ucap Jongin terbata, dan hal itu sukses membuat Sehun terseyum menang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu". Sehun mendorong Yuri begitu saja hingga tubuh Yuri terjerembab jatuh dengan wajahnya yang menyapa lantai terlebih dahulu.

Yoomi segera membantu Yuri berdiri dan membawa Yuri untuk duduk di sofa.

"Ku biarkan kalian mengurus wanita itu". Sehun kini menatap Jongin, tatapan mengintimidasi benar-benar ia tujukan pada Jongin yang tengah terdiam. "Dan aku menunggumu dikamarku, manis". Sehun melayangkan wink nya pada Jongin, dan hal itu sukses membuat darahnya berdesir. Setelahnya Sehun benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

"Jongin!? Dimana P3K nya?". Jongin terkejut saat melihat Yoomi tengah sibuk menyeka darah yabg terus mengalir dari leher Yuri.

Tanpa diperintah kembali, Jongin segera mencari kotak P3K nya.

.

.

_Daddy Is My Sex Partner_

.

.

"Em, maaf soal yang tadi". Jongin menunduk, ia merasa bersalah kepada Yuri. Apalagi tadi Jongin sempat melihat luka sayatan pada lehernya walaupun tidak terlalu dalam. Bagaimana pun Sehun itu anaknya dan Apartemen ini miliknya jadi jika terjadi sesuatu maka Jonginlah yang harus bertanggung jawab.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari pasienku. Bahkan Sehun em.. Maksudku Willis pernah menusuk perutku dengan pasau dapur". Jongin meringis saat Yuri tertawa di akhir kalimatnya. Dia gila? Dia hampir mati tapi malah tertawa? Otaknya sudah terjepit pasti.

"Em.. Bigini, Yuri ini adalah adik sepupuku. Dia psikiater yang ku percaya untuk menangani Sehun. Dan menurutnya mengurus Sehun adalah hal yang menantang, makanya ia senang. Dan yah.. Dia memang aneh". Jongin mengangguk, ia mengerti. Tapi, tetap saja jalan pikiran Yuri itu aneh.

"Jadi.. Apa yang membuatmu mengajak ia kemari?".

"Aku ingin memperkenalkannya padamu. Karena lusa aku dan Nambyul akan kembali ke Jepang".

"Ehm. Aku Jeon Yuri akan membantumu mengurus karakter Sehun, aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi agar Sehunnie cepat sembuh". Jongin mengagguk kembali, dan jika boleh jujur ia sedikit tidak menyukai panggilan Yuri yang ditujukan untuk Sehun. _'Sehunnie katanya? Menyebalkan'_ batin Jongin.

"Baiklah, begini.. Sehun memilik 3 kepribadian. Dan aku rasa Yoomi eonnie sudah memberikan berkasnya padamu. Jadi setiap kepribadian yang Sehun punya memiliki umur, karakter, nama, dan penampilan yang berbeda. Untuk Sehun dan Shixun mereka seperti saudara kembar yang saling melengkapi dan umur mereka sama, 17tahun. Tapi, jika Willis aku kurang mengerti karena ia sangat sulit untuk kudekati. Jika diamati dengan teliti, Willis merupakan sosok 'ayah' bagi karakter yang lain. Kemungkinan umurnya sama sepertimu, yaitu 34 tahun atau mungkin lebih. Dan dalam kasus Sehun ini, yang menjadi host identity adalah Sehun sendiri, hal ini bisa saja berganti jika salah satu karakternya mempunyai tujuan untuk tetap _'hadir'._ Dan hal itu bisa membahayakan Sehun sendiri, karena hal itu dapat membuat kepribadian Sehun yang asli akan memudar atau hilang". Oke, rentetan kata itu sudah dapat membuat kepala Jongin berdenyut walaupun pada akhirnya ia mengerti dengan semua ucapan Yuri.

"Jadi.. Apakah ada tanda-tanda akan muncul kepribadian yang lain?". Itu adalah pertanyaan yang sejak tadi ingin Jongin tanyakan, jika di ingat-ingat kembali dalam map itu tertulis jika kepribadian lainnya akan muncul pada saat proses therapy dilakukan.

"Untuk saat ini, aku tidak menemukan tanda-tanda jika kepribadian yang lainnya akan muncul. Semoga saja tidak, karena 3 kepribadian saja sudah membuatku pusing". Yuri menghela nafasnya kasar, tangannya terulur untuk meraba perban yang melingkar dilehernya.

"Jongin.. Apakah kau serius akan melakukan syarat yang diberikan Willis?". Jongin terdiam, ia berfikir sejenak. Benar juga, apa mungkin ia akan melakukan hal itu dengan anak kandungnya sendiri walaupun sebenarnya sosok Willis bukanlah anaknya tapi raga dan nyawa mereka tetap sama, satu orang yang sama.

"Entahlah, tapi aku akan memikirkan cara agar tidak melakukan hal 'itu' dengan anakku sendiri".

.

.

_Daddy Is My Sex Partner_

.

.

Sudah lima menit yang lalu Yuri dan Yoomi meninggalkan apartemen Jongin. Dan selama lima menit pula Jongin terdiam dalam posisinya menatap pintu kamar Sehun. Rasa takut menghampirinya, tapi ia mencoba untuk berani.

 _'Sehun atau siapapun itu tak akan menyakitiku, semoga saja'_. Batin Jongin

Jongin mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar Sehun. Do'a singkat ia lafalkan dengan lirih sebelum mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun.

"Sehun.. Aku masuk ya". Jongin membuka pintu kamar Sehun dengan perlahan. Pandangannya ia edarkan ke seluruh sudut ruangan, dan nihil Sehun tak ada disana.

Jongin kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat ke arah pintu kamar mandi. Tapi, sebuah suara berat yang ia kenal menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau terlambat". Jongin membalikan badannya ketika mendengar suara Sehun dari balik pintu kamar.

Sehun maju beberapa langkah ke arahnya dan memeluknya. Awalnya Jongin terkejut tapi kemudian ia membalas pelukan yang Sehun berikan padanya.

"Kau tau, aku paling tidak suka menunggu".

Pandangan Jongin tiba-tiba saja kabur, kepalanya pusing dan seketika kesadarannya menghilang setelah Sehun menyuntikan sesuatu ke tengkuknya.

.

.

_Daddy Is My Sex Partner_

.

.

Suara gemericik air masuk kedalam Indra pendengarannya, rasa dingin menyapa permukaan kulitnya, kedua pergelangan tangannya mati rasa karena terbelenggu dengan benda padat yang berada di atas kepalanya.

Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka, pandanganya mengedar ke seluruh sudut ruangan tempatnya berada sekarang. Otaknya kembali mengingat kejadian sebelumnya, sebelum ia berada di dalam ruangan ini.

Jarum suntik, pelukan, Sehun.

Tiga hal itu lah yang bisa ia ingat. Tangannya terulur untuk memijat pangkal hidungnya tapi terhenti begitu saja saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang menahan pergerakan tangannya, borgol. Borgol itu menahan kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya.

Pandangan matanya kini beralih pada kondisi tubuhnya. Tanpa busana, berada di dalam bathup yang berisi air. Pantas saja tubuhnya kedinginan.

Jongin kembali melihat keadaan disekitarnya memastikan keberadaannya sekarang. Ia mengenal tempat ini, kamar mandi dikamarnya.

 ** _Ceklek_**

Pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka dan menampakan sosok Sehun dengan tatapan mengintimidasi yang tengah membawa gelas berisi anggur merah ditangannya.

Kekehan ringan keluar dari bibirnya ketika melihat kondisi Jongin yang jauh dari kata baik. Tatapan mengintimidasi itu kini berubah menjadi tatapan merendahkan.

Sehun berjalan ke arah Jongin, ia mendudukan tubuhnya dipinggiran bathup. Tangan Sehun terulur untuk membelai wajah Jongin, Jongin yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini dari anak kandungnya sendiri hanya dapat mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Sedangkan Sehun berdecih melihat perlakuan Jongin kepadanya.

"Kau terlalu munafik Jongin". Sehun mencengkram dagu Jongin, dan mengarahkan wajah Jongin agar menatap matanya.

 _Cuih_

Sehun meludah tepat di permukaan wajah Jongin. Kemudian menyiram wajah Jongin dengan anggur yang dibawanya tadi.

"Kau bahkan terlalu hina untuk menjadi ayah dari Sehun dan Shixun". Jongin hanya terdiam mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Nafasnya memburu antara menahan amarah dan gairah, Jongin tidak sepolos itu untuk mengakui jika hal yang dilakukan Sehun adalah penganiayaan justru pikiran liarnya menganggap hal yang dilakukan Sehun saat ini sangat menggairahkan dan erotis.

 _Plak_

Tamparan keras mendarat dipermukaan pipinya dan Jongin tetap diam mendapat perlakuan itu.

"Lihatlah betapa murahnya dirimu Jongin, hanya perlakuan kecil seperti itu saja kau sudah ereksi". Terkejut dengan ucapan Sehun, Jongin segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah selangkangannya dan benar saja Penisnya kini sudah mengacung tegak. Kini semburat merah muda melekat dipipinya, ia malu karena sangat mudah terangsang hanya karena perlakuan kecil yang Sehun lakukan padahal Sehun sama sekali belum menyentuh penisnya.

Sehun meletakan gelas yang dipegangnya tadi ke lantai. Sehun beralih pada bagian Selatan Jongin. Jari-jari tanganya melingkari penis Jongin dan tak ada niatan untuk menggerakannya. Pandangan sayu Jongin keluar untuk memohon pada Sehun agar menggerakan tangannya tapi Sehun malah terkekeh sebagai balasannya.

"Lakukan sendiri jika kau ingin". Dan dengan ragu Jongin mulai menggerakan pinggulnya untuk mencapai kepuasannya.

"Eahh.. Ahh.. Sshhttt!..". Jongin terus mendesah gerakannya semakin cepat seiring dengan gairah yang terus menghampirinya. Ia tersiksa dengan hal ini, harsat menggebu harus ia tuntaskan tapi tenaganya mulai melemah. Rasa tak puas menghampirinya, ia tak pernah merasa seperti ini karena sebelumnya jika melakukan persetubuhan ia tak akan bergerak ia hanya akan mendesah saat bibir, tangan dan penis menyapa semua anggota tubuhnya yang sensitif.

"S-ehun sshh ku mohon... AKH!". Jongin berteriak kencang saat tangan Sehun dengan kurang ajarnya meremas twinsball miliknya.

"Hati-hati dengan nama yang kau sebut! Aku bukan anak lemah seperti Sehun! Panggil aku master!". Sehun membuka borgol yang menahan pergerakan tangan Jongin kemudian ia menggendong bridal tubuh basah Jongin ke atas ranjanganya.

Pandangan sayu Jongin, rambut basahnya yang beraroma anggur, penisnya yang ereksi dan tubuh telanjangnya yang basah membuat Sehun semakin bernafsu untuk menyetubuhi tubuh lemas di hadapannya ini.

Jongin yang terbakar oleh kabut nafsu hanya pasrah menerima semua perlakuan Sehun padanya.

Sudah tak tahan dengan semua pesona Jongin, Sehun segera melepas celananya sebatas lutut dan berlutut tepat dibawah Jongin.

Tangan Sehun terulur untuk memasangkan borgol kembali pada pergelangan tangan Jongin dan kepala ranjang.

Sehun membuka paha Jongin lebar, mengalungkan kaki jenjang itu pada pinggangya. Ia melepas bajunya dan menggunakannya sebagai penutup mata Jongin.

Sehun segera melesatkan kejantanannya pada hole Jongin.

"AKHH!"

Semuanya Sehun lakukan dengan keras, kasar dan brutal. Tak perduli lagi dengan semua ringisan dan rintihan Jongin karena perlakuannya. Baju Sehun yang digunakan untuk menutup mata Jongin mulai basah.

"Mana desahanmu Jalang!". Sehun kembali menghentakan kejantananya dengan kasar. Dan teriakan keras Jongin menyambutnya.

"ahh.. Aku sshh.. Mohon.. Hiks". Jongin terisak, tubuhnya bergetar antara merasa hina dan nyeri disekujur tubuhnya.

Jongin sadar.. Halyang sekarang ia lakukan bersama Sehun bukanlah _'bercinta'_ melainkan benar-benar _'sex'_ karena tak ada kelembutan apapun yang di berikan Sehun untuknya. Seperti kecupan, lumatan, usapan dan lainnya sebagaimana Kris memperlakukannya selama ini.

Rasa perih ia rasakan pada holenya, sebuah benda cair mengalir keluar melalui holenya. Bukan, ini bukan sperma Sehun melainkan darah.

Suara tawa keras masuk ke dalam pendengaran Jongin. Ia yakin Sehun pasti mentertawakannya karena keadaannya yang begitu mengenaskan.

"Bagaimana rasa penisku hm? Menyukainya? Milikku tak kalah hebat dengan semua pelangganmu kan? Hahaha!". Tubuh Jongin terhentak-hentak, Sehun berbicara dengan lancar tanpa mengurangi intensitas sodokannya. Tapi walaupun begitu, Jongin sedikit tidak mendengar ucapan Sehun karena keadaan yang terjadi pada dirinya ini.

"Akh! Fuck!".Sehun menggeram rendah saat ejakulasi menghampirinya. Dan saat itu juga Jongin kehilangan kesadarannya lagi.

Sehun tersenyum simpul saat melihat ke arah hole Jongin yang masih terisi dengan penisnya, senyumannya semakin melebar saat melihat spermanya dan darah Jongin tercampur menjadi satu.

Menyadari Jongin yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, Sehun segera melepas penisnya. Ia juga melepas borgol serta bajunya yang menutup mata Jongin.

Sehun melepas celananya hingga benar-benar tanggal dari tungkai kakinya. Kini keadaannya sama seperti Jongin, telanjang bulat.

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Jongin, memeluk pinggang ramping Jongin dan menyusulnya ke alam mimpi.

"Kau milikku, Jongin. Hanya milik Willis Oh".

.

.

.

 ** _Tbc_**

 _Maaf kalo chap ini gak sesuai sama ekspetasi kalian._

Sorry for typo's


	7. Who? KriskaiNc

**_Tik.. Tok.. Tik.. Tok.._**

Jongin menggeliat dalam tidurnya, ia sedikit menyerit saat merasakan dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya terasa sakit terlebih pada bagian pinggang kebawah.

"Sial, rasanya aku akan mati saat ini". Jongin bergumam pelan ketika ia menggerakan tubuhnya.

" _Ungh.._ ". Jongin terdiam, ia menajamkan pendengarannya saat mendengar suara orang lain selain suaranya. Pergerakan kecil Jongin rasakan di sampingnya.

Jongin menoleh dan tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja membeku saat menyadari siapa sosok yang kini terbaring disebelahnya dengan keadaan yang sama dengannya, _full naked_.

Ingatan kejadian semalam terlintas dengan acak di kepala Jongin. Desahan, darah dan sperma. Itulah hal yang benar-benar Jongin ingat dengan jelas di dalam fikirannya.

 _'Fuck!, kenapa aku bisa melakukan hal ini dengan... Anakkku?!'_. Batin Jongin menjerit, ia merutiki dirinya sendiri yang terbawa oleh nafsu sehingga menikmati semua yang dilakukan Sehun terhadap dirinya. Liquid bening jatuh begitu saja saat mata Jongin berkedip.

 _'Maafkan aku.. Aku benar-benar berdosa'_. Lagi, Jongin menyesali semua yang sudah terjadi terhadap dirinya.

Perasaannya benar-benar campur aduk saat ini. Menyesal? Tentu saja, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini semua sudah terjadi, walaupun Jongin menangisi hal ini semuanya pun tak akan kembali seperti sebelumnya.

Kini, rasa panik menyerang Jongin. Sehun kembali menggeliat dalam tidurnya menandakan jika sebentar lagi ia akan terbangun. Gelisah, tapi Jongin tetap terdiam membeku dalam posisinya. Seolah-olah jika ia bergerak itu akan semakin menambah masalah baginya.

Kelopak mata Sehun terbuka, pandangan mereka bertemu. Jongin tetap terdiam, entah bagaimana tapi di dalam hati kecil Jongin ia 'sedikit' mengharapkan bahwa yang tengah terbangun dihadapannya saat ini adalah Willis.

"K.. K-kau?!!". Inilah puncaknya, Jongin ingin sekali menenggelamkan dirinya di lautan sehingga ia tak dapat lagi untuk menunjukan wajahnya kepada seluruh dunia.

Sehun segera bangkit, ia menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuh nakednya. Tatapan tajamnya tak lepas dari sosok dihadapannya. Pandangannya mengisyaratkan bahwa ia meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

Jongin tersenyum miris, kenapa sekarang ia terlihat seperti tersangka dalan hal ini padahal sudah jelas bahwa Jongin adalah korban dari semua yang terjadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!". Pandangan itu, Jongin merasakan Sehun tengah menilainya menjijikan dan rendahan. Dan fakta itu sukses menohok hatinya.

"S-sehun.. Aku bisa jelaskan. Sungguh". Jongin sedikit ragu, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Enggan menatap sang lawan bicara, nyalinya terlalu kecil jika menyangkut tentang Sehun.

"Kau murahan! Bahkan dengan tak tahu malunya kau tidur dengan anakmu sendiri? Menjijikan!". Sakit, begitu sakit saat kata-kata itu keluar begitu mudahnya. Jongin menggigit pipi dalamnya untuk memendam suara isakannya, ia terus menununduk dan meneteskan air matanya.

"Kau bahkan terlalu menjijikan untuk menjadi ayahku. Kau fikir di dunia ini ada seorang anak yang menginginkan seorang gigolo sebagai ayahnya?! Hanya orang gila yang menginginkan hal itu. Aku menyesal terlahir karena benihmu".

 _'Cukup! Ku mohon berhenti berkata seperti itu. Ku mohon jangan tambahkan sayatan baru pada hatiku'_

"S-se.. Hun..". Bibir Jongin bergetar, air mata tak hentinya terus mengalir membentuk anak sungai pada pipinya.

"Dasar Jalang!". Tak memperdulikan Jongin yang terus menunduk, Sehun segera bangkit dan memunguti semua pakaiannya. "Kau menjijikan". Setelah mengatakan hal itu Sehun benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terdiam pada tempatnya.

 _'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' - KJI_

.

.

.

_ _Daddy Is My Sex Partner__

.

.

.

Pukul 7 pagi. Jongin telah bersiap untuk mengantar Sehun ke sekolah tapi ia tetap enggan untuk bangkit dari duduknya. Takut, ia terlalu takut dan malu untuk menampakan wajahnya dihadapan Sehun. Pikirannya berkecamuk, bingung ingin mengambil tindakan seperti apa yang baik bagi dirinya dan juga Sehun.

"Lebih baik aku menjelaskan semuanya". Dengan ragu Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

Pandangan yang pertama kali ia tangkap saat keluar dari kamarnya adalah TV yang menyala dan seseorang yang tengah memunggunginya.

Jongin tersenyum, rasa takutnya perlahan menghilang. Ia menghela nafas lega karena mengetahui siapa orang yang tengah memunggunginya.

"Hyung?". Panggil Jongin pelan. Pria itu menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah Jongin.

"Pagi, Jongin". Jongin menghampiri pria itu, dan mendudukan dirinya di samping pria yang ia sebut 'Hyung'.

"Kemarin aku tak melihatmu. Pergi dengan pacarmu huh?". Jongin mengakhiri ucapannya dengan senyuman mengejek, dan dibalas dengan dengusan menyebalkan dari sang lawan bicara.

"Yah.. Minho mengajakku pergi hingga lupa waktu kemarin. Kau iri? Carilah pacar sana". Taemin mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk pergi dengan candaan.

"Cih, aku tidak perlu komitmen dalam hidup". Taemin tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar jawaban dari Jongin.

"Kau lucu, bodoh. Memangnya kau fikir hidup hanya penuh dengan _sex_? Kau harus punya pendamping agar hari tuamu tidak kesepian. Coba bayangkan saat kau sudah tua dan sudah tidak bisa mendesah. Kau pasti akan merasa iri karena aku nanti akan hidup bahagia dengan anak dan cucuku, sedangkan kau? Terduduk sendirian, kasihan. Mungkin hanya Sehun yang akan menemanimu tapi memangnya Sehun mau tinggal denganmu? Aku yakin dia lebih memilih untuk tinggal bersama ibunya". Jongin terdiam, semua ucapan Taemin masuk ke dalam kepalanya.

Jongin benar-benar memikirkan semuanya, tentang pasangan, keluarga, kerabat, kebahagiaan Jongin sungguh menginginkannya. Sehun, benar juga. Sehun pasti lebih memilih untuk tinggal bersama ibunya dibandingkan dengannya, terlebih mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

Pintu kamar Sehun perlahan terbuka, menimbulkan suara deritan pelan. Jongin dan Taemin secara bersamaan menoleh, menatap Sehun yang sudah siap dengan seragam sekolah yang melekat pada tubuhnya, dan penampilannya tetap sama seperti kemarin.

Taemin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah televisi ia masa bodoh dengan 'keluarga kecil' Jongin. Yang ia tau Jongin harus membayar double untuk uang sewa apartemennya.

Berbeda dengan Taemin, Jongin segera bangkit dan berjalan ke arah Sehun. Dengan rasa ragu ia terseyum ke arah Sehun dan menyapanya.

"P-pagi.. Se-sehun". Jongin merutuki dirinya saat menyadari suara yang ia keluarkan terdengar putus-putus.

Sehun berdecih, ia segera berlalu melewati Jongin. Refleks Jongin menarik lengan Sehun agar menghentikan langkahnya.

"B-biar aku yang mengantarmu". Jongin gugup, ini pertama kalinya ia bersentuhan dengan Sehun terlebih dulu. Tentu saja, karena yang semalam 'menyentuh'nya adalah sosok lain dari Sehun.

Sehun menepis tangan Jongin yang mengenggam lengannya dengan kasarnya. Jongin sedikit meringis, tapi ia tak peduli dengan rasa sakitnya. Ia hanya ingin Sehun mendengarkan penjelasannya dan memaafkannya.

"Aku tak sudi berdekatan denganmu. Kau terlalu kotor untukku". _Nyuut,_ ngilu. Itulah yang Jongin rasakan di hulu hatinya karena ucapan Sehun yang dengan mudahnya terlontar dari bibir tipisnya. Bibir yang semalam membuainya.

Jongin menggeleng, ia ingin menghapuskan ingatannya tentang semalam. Tanpa disadari Sehun sudah menghilang dibalik pintu apartemennya.

Tepukan pelan Jongin rasakan dipundaknya. Ia menoleh, melihat Taemin yang tersenyum getir kepadanya.

"Dia sudah tau ya?". Jongin mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Taemin, kepalanya tertunduk lemas.

Taemin mengusap punggung Jongin pelan, ia merasa iba terhadap Jongin. Pasti sakit dihina dan di rendahkan oleh seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya, pikir Taemin.

.

.

.

_ _Daddy Is My Sex Partner__

.

.

.

Disinilah Jongin berdiri sekarang. Didepan sebuah pintu kayu bercat coklat pekat dengan coretan tinta dan stiker-stiker aneh di setiap sisinya. Dengan langkah gontai Jongin masuk kedalamnya. Ruangan dengan minim penerangan menyapanya, ia mendengus ruangan ini sama seperti hatinya suram, gelap dan sepi.

"Kai hyung?". Merasa namnya dipanggil Jongin menoleh, ia terseyum mendapati seseorang yang dikenalnya tengah berdiri dengan membawa beberapa kantung sampah ditangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini bukan waktunya aku untuk buka". Jongin mengacuhkan pertanyaan seseorang yang memanggilnya hyung itu, tanpa memperdulikan protesan sosok itu Jongin dengan santainya berjalan ke arah meja bar dan menurunkan salah satu kursi kayu yang berada di atasnya.

"Aku hanya ada perlu sebentar". Ucap Jongin pelan setelah mendudukan dirinya di atas kursi yang ia ambil barusan.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan menyelesaikan ini dulu". Sosok itu mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menunjukan kantung sampah yang dibawanya. Jongin mengerti dan mengangguk pelan.

Tak lama kemudian pria itu muncul dihadapan Jongin dengan meja bar yang berada di antara mereka.

"Sekarang apalagi? Apa karena Kris Wu yang sampai saat ini masih ingin melamarmu? Atau karena Choi Siwon yang telah menceraikan istrinya demi dirimu?". Jongin menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, ini hanya masalah keluargaku". Pria itu terdiam. Menatap Jongin dengan tatapan iba.

"Jadi, apakah kau bisa membantuku? Aku butuh peran mu disini". Pria itu terdiam sejenak, menimang permintaan Jongin.

"Kau serius? Bahkan ini terlalu pagi untuk mabuk". Jongin menggeleng, ia tidak menerima penolakan sekarang.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar disini".

"Kau yang terbaik Park!". Jongin tersenyum dan berteriak kepada pria yang mulai pergi dari hadapannya.

"Yah, dan kau bodoh Kim!". Jongin terkekeh mendengar ucapan pria itu, namun tanpa ia sadari Jongin tersenyum kecut di akhir kekehannya karena marga 'palsu' -nya.

Pria itu kembali dengan sebuah gelas kecil dan sebotol Champagne digenggamannya. Perlahan pria itu membuka tutup botol itu dan menuangkan isinya kedalam gelas yang tadi ia bawa.

Saat, pria itu memberikan gelasnya kepada Jongin, bukannya menerima gelas itu Jongin justru meraih botol hijau tua itu dengan serampangan dan menebaknya cepat.

"Hei, hyung! Kau bisa mati jika begitu!!". Pria itu menarik dengan paksa botol yang kini sudah Jongin pegang erat.

"Ya! Park pendek Jimin! Kembalikan minumanku!". Pria itu–Jimin mendelik tak suka ke arah Jongin karena panggilan menyebalkan yang dengan mudahnya dilontarkan Jongin.

"Aku tidak pendek!". Jimin berteriak, ia bahkan sudah tak perduli saat botol itu sudah berhasil di rebut Jongin dengan mudahnya.

Jongin segera menegak minuman itu hingga tak tersisa, ia meminumnya hanya dengan satu tarikan nafas. Ia meletakan botol itu di atas meja bar dengan sedikit bantingan, nafasnya memburu dan setelahnya kesadarannya menghilang.

.

.

.

_ _Daddy Is My Sex Partner __

.

.

.

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya saat merasakan bias cahaya masuk kedalam retina matanya. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut ketika pandangannya sudah mulai jelas.

Dengan menahan rasa pusing dikepalanya, Jongin mencoba untuk mengenali tempatnya berada sekarang. Merasa familiar dengan tempatnya sekarang ia hanya menyerit bingung, bagaimana ia bisa ada di sini? Kira-kira itulah yang sedang berada dipikirannya sekarang.

Jongin mengumpat pelan ketika menyadari sesuatu, pandangannya kini mengarah pada tubuhnya lebih tepatnya keadaan pakaiannya, ia menghela nafas lega karena prasangkanya kali ini tidak benar. Bagaimana mungkin Jongin tak berpikir buruk tentang keadaannya, masalahnya sekarang ia sedang berada di dalam kamar Kris, seseorang yang terobsesi akan durinya. Bukannya Jongin munafik untuk mengatakan bahwa ia benci disentuh saat keadaan tubuhnya sedang tidak sadar tapi ia jadi tidak memiliki alasan untuk meminta imbalan atau uang jika melakukannya dalam keadaan tubuhnya sedang tidak sadar.

Saat Jongin tengah berkecamuk dengan pikirannya sendiri tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar itu terbuka menampilkan seorang pria yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan kemeja hitam yang lengannya digulung hingga siku melekat pada tubuh profesional miliknya.

"Kau yang membawaku kemari?". Pria itu hanya berdehem kecil, dan Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap heran kepada sikap Kris yang berbeda dari biasanya. Bahkan sekarang Kris masih berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan 'ku?". Dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh ini Jongin dapat melihat Kris tengah menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar.

Kris berjalan ke arahnya, tatapannya sulit di artikan. Jongin menatapnya dengan was-was karena jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya Kris bersikap seperti ini padanya ia hanya takut Kris melakukan hal yang tak terduga seperti membunuhnya atau apapun itu.

"Siapa Sehun?". Tanya Kris ketika tubuhnya sudah bersebelahan dengan tubuh Jongin yang masih terduduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Huh?".

"Kau terus menyebutkan nama itu. Siapa dia Kai? Kau menyukai sosok bernama Sehun itu? Jawab aku Kai!!". Tubuh Jongin tersentak, tak mengira sedikitpun jika Kris akan membentaknya. Dari raut wajahnya Jongin menilai Kris tengah sangat marah sekarang tapi kenapa? Cemburu?! Tapi, mereka bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan apapun.

"Kau.. Membentakku?? Baiklah Kris, aku tak akan bertemu denganmu lagi". Jongin bangkit, ia merapihkan sedikit tatanan rambutnya dan berniat pergi dari ruangan itu namun sayang tangan kanannya sudah terlebih dulu ditahan oleh Kris.

Tangan kiri Jongin terulur untuk melepaskan pegangan Kris pada kedua tangannya, bukannya terlepas justru kini tubuh Jongin terhuyung karena tarikan Kris pada tubuhnya untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Dengan gerakan cepat Kris melahap bibir penuh Jongin untuk menahan pekikan terkejut Jongin karena tindakannya yang tiba-tiba.

Jongin yang sudah benar-benar lemah dengan lumatan serta kuluman yang Kris berikan pada bibirnya hanya dapat menyerah dan pasrah, ia mengalukan tangan kanannya ke belakang kepala Kris dan menariknya agar ciuman mereka lebih dalam sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menuntun kedua tangan Kris menuju ke bokongnya untuk diremas.

" _Ungh.._ Kriss". Sebuah lenguhan keluar begitu saja ketika kedua tangan Kris berkerja dengan baik di belakang tubuh Jongin.

Kris melepaskan pangutannya dan menatap Jongin yang tengah balik menatapnya dengan tatapan sok polos miliknya. Tangan kanan Jongin terulur ke arah rahang Kris, dengan perlahan dan gerakan sensual jarinya menari di atas permukaan kulit pipi Kris kemudian merambat ke arah tulang selangkanya.

"Aku tak akan menyukai siapapun, kau harus tau itu. Pria yang kau sebut tadi, dia hanya salah satu dari mimpi burukku yang seharunya ku lupakan. Kau tenang saja, sayang". Jongin kembali membelai rahang Kris dan mengecupnya singkat.

Suasana yang tadinya nampak tenang kini menjadi sedikit lebih berantakan, Kris mendorong begitu saja tubuh Jongin hingga tubuh Jongin terhempas ke atas ranjang itu kembali. Kris kembali mendekat ke arah Jongin, melumat kembali bibir yang menjadi candunya terlebih saat ini bibir itu memiliki aroma champagne yang sangat khas.

"Tubuhmu memang bukan milikku Kai, tapi aku tak akan membiarkan hatimu dimiliki orang lain". Kris kini semakin bernafsu, setelah mengatkan hal itu ia memainkan tangan hingga bibirnya ditubuh Jongin.

 _"Nggh.. Ahh"_. Jongin kembali mendesah, jika sudah seperti ini tubuhnya tak bisa bertindak lebih. Kris sudah sangat menguasai tubuhnya.

Kris melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh Jongin tanpa terkecuali, tatapannya tertuju pada kedua nipple Jongin yang mencuat karena rangsangan yang diberikan.

Awalnya sebuah kecupan kecil tak berarti Kris berikan pada dada Jongin tanpa menyentuh nipple-nya membiarkan sang empunya mengerang tertahan karena friksinya tak tersampaikan.

"Kriissh.. Ah!". Jongin memekik keras begitu tangan Kris meremas ereksinya dengan kuat.

"Call me daddy, Bear". Kris menyeringai saat mendapati ekspresi wajah Jongin yang tengah menahan hasratnya.

"Daddh.. Please". Jongin memohon, ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya mengisyaratkan Kris untuk mendekatkan tubuhnya. Tapi bukan Kris namanya jika akan langsung menuruti keinginan pria tan dihadapannya ini.

Tak memperdulikan desahan Jongin yang semakin lema semakin keras dan nyaring, kini Kris menaik-turunkan tangannya dengan tempo lambat pada batang ereksi Jongin.

"Keyword, baby". Kembali, Kris meremas penis Jongin agar keinginannya tercapai. Keinginannya untuk mendengar dirty talk milik Jongin yang sudah sangat ia rindukan.

"Ahh.. Dadhh.. Cukup main-mainnya. Memangnya daddy tidak merindukan lubang Kai-ei hem?". Jongin membuka pahanya lebar, membiarkan Kris melihat dengan jelas lubangnya yang tengah berkedut.

"Bahkan dia sangat merindukan penis daddy, oh dad... Aku rasa lubang ku ini sudah hampir lupa bagaimana besar dan bentuk penis daddy saat berada didalamnya, apakah daddy ti– akh!!". Jongin memekik begitu Kris melesakkan kedua jarinya ke dalam lubangnya tanpa persiapan apapun.

"Ucapanmu benar-benar membuatku selalu mengutuk bibir manismu, Kai". Kris kembali melumat bibir Jongin dengan brutal, kedua jarinya ia diamkan didalam sana menikmati pijatan lembut dari dinding rektum Jongin kepada kedua jarinya.

Jongin melepas tautan itu pertama kali, ia membuka kacing-kancing kemeja Kris dengan cepat hingga akhirnya semua pakaian yang Kris pakai berhasil ia lucuti.

"Kemari dad.. Rasakan lubangku". Jongin menjilat bibir bawahnya sensual, memancing gairah Kris yang semakin melonjak.

Kris mengangkat tubuh Jongin ke atas pangkuannya. Tangannya ia gerakan di pinggang Jongin mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Hari ini kau yang bekerja, Sayang". Jongin mengangguk, ia mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke penis Kris dan mengarahkannya didepan lubangnya.

Kris melenguh ketika kepala penisnya masuk dengan lambat kedalam lubang Jongin. Merasa tidak puas dengan pergerakan Jongin yang lamban, Kris menghentakan tubuh Jongin begitu saja.

"Ng... Aaaah!". Kepala Jongin mengadah ke atas merasakan benda yang besar sudah memenuhi lubangnya hingga terasa sesak.

"Rasamu tetap sama Sayang, selalu nikmat". Kris menggeram di akhir kalimatnya, merasakan perasan yang luar biasanya pada penisnya.

"Kau juga Kris, begitu menggairahkan dan jan-aah!". Jongin berteriak ketika Kris dengan tiba-tiba menghentakan pinggangnya sehingga seluruh lubangnya penuh oleh ereksi milik Kris.

"Kau mulai berani baby, jangan lupakan panggilanmu padaku atau kau benar-benar tidak akan berjalan besok". Jongin kembali mendesah, tubuhnya kini sudah sepenuhnya berada didalam kekuasaan Kris walaupun posisinya sekarang ini tengah menunggangi penis Kris namun tetap saja sisi dominan Kris dapat dengan mudah melumpuhkan seluruh syarafnya.

"Move sayang". Jongin menuruti perintah mutlak dari Kris, perlahan ia mengangkat bokongnya hingga lubangnya dapat merasakan bentuk penis Kris yang mulai keluar dan setelahnya ia memghentakan tubuhnya hingga penis Kris kembali tertanam dengan sempurna di lubangnya.

Jongin terus menghentakkan tubuhnya berkali-kali untuk mendapatkan kesenangannya sendiri, sedangkan Kris tengah sibuk mempermainkan mulut dan lidahnya dipermukaan kulit leher dan dada Jongin serta kedua tangannya yang tengah mengerjai penis serta bongkahan pantat Jongin tak jarang Kris juga mengikut sertakan jari-jarinya untuk bergabung menikmati ketat dan hangatnya lubang milik Jongin.

"Ahn... Dad.. I wan– ahh..ahh naa ahh cumhh". Jongin mendesah keras ketika merasakan jika dirinya sudah dekat, Kris yang mendengar kode dari Jongin segera menutup lubang kencing pada ereksi Jongin dengan kencang sehingga cairan putih yang di nanti-nanti Jongin sulit keluar.

"Aahh bajingan! Kris lepas!". Jongin mengumpat dan menyumpah serapah Kris yang telah menutup lubang kencingnya sedangkan tubuhnya masih terhentak-hentak dengan bantuan Kris yang menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan cepat sambil meremas bongkahan pantat Jongin.

"Aku selalu gemas dengan bibirmu yang berucap kotor". Kris memajukan wajahnya dan menggigit bibir bawah Jongin dan menariknya.

"Ahh dadh.. Jangan mengerjaiku". Jongin memohon dengan mata yang sayu.

"Aku tidak ingin ini cepat berakhir". Kris kini mengubah posisi mereka, ia menidurkan Jongin dan dengan perlahan menggerakan pinggulnya tanpa memperdulikan Jongin yang tengah meringis akibat gerakan Kris yang kurang cepat.

"Ahhh, lihatlah betapa cantiknya dirimu Jongin. Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?". Kris benar-benar menghentakan kejantanannya dengan tempo yang pelan namun dengan kuat ia menumbuk sisi dalam Jongin.

"Akh.. Dad.. Kumohon ahh perkosa aku dengan kuat dan kasar". Mendengar itu Kris tersenyum simpul kemudian ia menuruti perintah Jongin untuk menumbuknya dengan kuat dan kasar sehingga tubuh ramping berkulit Tan itu terlonjak-lonjak dengan kasar.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka bersetubuh dengan posisi seperti itu akhirnya Jongin mendapatkan orgasmenya dan Kris memuntahkan cairan putih hangat kedalam hole Jongin.

"Ronde kedua, baby?".

"Yes, daddy".

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _Chapter ini udh di up di wattpad yaa.. buat yang nanya kenapa yg di wattpad blm juga update jawabnnya karena saya lagi kehilangan mood untuk nulis. Saya minta maaf untuk itu *bow*_


End file.
